edfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon Brook Gag Factory
The Lemon Brook Gag Factory is a factory in Lemon Brook that the Eds believe they can find Eddy's Brother. Edd comes to this conclusion when they are trying to find Eddy's Brother in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Factory The Gag Factory was a factory that produced products that were based on pranks and gags. The Factory however, has been abandoned for about ten years. The inside of the factory has many cobwebs in the area, and is so old that it has a thick blanket of dust of the floor. Apparently, in addition to being a factory, it must double as the shop, as Edd says that Eddy's brother "must work there or at least be a regular customer." There is a switch in the factory that turns on/cuts off the power source for nearly the entire factory. There is also a sewage pipe that empties into the swamps.Its Also Run Down And In A Bad Neighborhood. And Is Currently Up For Rent. The Office The office was the workplace for whoever was the owner of the factory(obviously). It is a typical work office, a desk with a lamp, a file cabinet and a wastebasket.The file cabinet has several files that are named after the gag products (vomit, gum, etc.). The employee file is so old that the papers inside the file turned into dust. Also, the drawer in the work desk is filled with toy mouths. The office is so old that the door can turn into dust if brute force is used to open it. Products Although the factory is completely deserted, the gag products still remain(in perfectly good condition as well). Products include spring-loaded eyeglasses, rubber chickens, electrical gum, fake vomit, toy mouths, toy mice, fake butcher knives and forks, and the famous "snake in a can trick". A major flaw in this prank, however, is that hundreds of false snakes are compressed into one little can. If the can is opened the snakes would explode out of the can and send the person being tricked flying. Damage When the Eds were in the factory, Eddy tricked Edd with the "snake in a can" trick. The can exploded, which destroyed parts of the roof and hundreds of false snakes were scattered around the factory as well as the areas around the factory. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show After a disastrous scam that caused the Kids to hunt the Eds down to give them a severe beating (or worse), the Eds had to seek refugee. Eddy suggested that they find his older brother. The Eds came to the conclusion that he may be an employee at the Gag Factory(or a regular customer). They found the factory to be deserted however. Ed and Eddy played with the gags that remained in the factory while Edd attempts to find Eddy's brother's address. Ed and Eddy then scared Edd with the products. Eddy then played the snake in a can trick on Edd, which destroyed parts of the factory and sent hundreds of false snakes and Edd flying out the factory. The Eds unknowingly gave away their positions to Kevin and Nazz, who saw the explosion. Fortunately for the Eds, they left the factory. Kevin and Nazz tried to look for them without success and accidentally turned the factory back on and fell into the sewage pipe which led them to the swamps. Category:Locations